Theodore's Valentine
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Theodore wants Emily to be his Valentine! But when a bully wants to date Emily instead, Theodore must rely on his friends to save the day, and his true love to keep his heart together.
A request for jriddle41. Enjoy!

It was Valentine's Day in the Big Harbour, and Theodore had decided that he will ask Emily to be his Valentine.

He had had a crush on her for a long time, but no matter how many times he had attempted to ask her, he felt very nervous and he always ran away and hid.

But he was determined not to do it this year.

He felt especially nervous about asking her because he was just a harbour tug- a tug that couldn't leave the harbour, whereas Emily was a V- tug. She could leave the harbour if she needed to, and she was also very proud, hardworking and a leader.

He sighed when he saw Emily from a distance. He wanted to go over there and ask her to be his Valentine so badly it hurt!

Just then, George pulled up.

"Hello Theodore." He said grimly.

"Hello George. What's the matter?" Theodore asked, seeing his friend's concern.

"Well, there's bad news. Oliver's coming back to the Big Harbour."

Theodore froze. The last time Oliver the Vast had come to the Big Harbour, he had bullied and tormented Theodore.

"Oh no..."

"Hey, don't worry. If he tries anything again, you can tell us, okay?

"Thank you, George." But, all the same, he swallowed nervously. He didn't like the idea of Oliver being here-not at all. He was worried that Oliver would just bully him again.

But then, what if he hurt someone else? Theodore couldn't allow that to happen, either. He had to do something.

...

Later that day, Oliver returned to the Big Harbour. Foduck had told Theodore that he had heard that Oliver had gotten into so much trouble for bullying Theodore that his harbour had ordered the removal of Oliver's V- word. Now, he was only known as Oliver.

Theodore knew that this was not good. He was worried that Oliver might be even nastier to him for having his V word taken away- even though Theodore was aware that he wasn't responsible for what had happened before.

But instead, Oliver moved towards Emily, much to Theodore's shock.

"Hey there, Emma- do you want to be my Valentine?" He asked her. "Why, only a tug as pretty as you should deserve a tug as big and strong as me!"

"No thank you, Oliver!" Emily snapped, and Theodore saw her expression turn thunderous. "I know what you're really like! You've bullied Theodore for no good reason other than the fact that you're just a horrid jerk! Besides, my name is Emily, not Emma!"

"Whoa, whoa an easy mistake anyone could make." He protested, lamely.

"My name, yes- but what you did to Theodore is cruel and inexcusable! I'll never go out with a horrid idiotic jerk like you! I choose Theodore to be my Valentine, because I love him!"

Theodore felt very happy to hear this spoken from his true love's lips, but his elation didn't last very long, for now Oliver advanced towards Theodore menacingly, a cold, steely glare in his eye. He growled at Theodore.

"Then I'll bump him so hard he wouldn't know what's hit him!" He said, and laughed menacingly.

But as Oliver continued to move towards Theodore, a spray of water hit his face, getting into his eyes and temporarily blinding him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He grumbled.

"Foduck- I'm so glad to see you!" Theodore cried out in relief.

"Everything's okay, George, I've stopped him for now. But go and tell the Dispatcher!" Foduck ordered.

"Alright, Foduck- I wouldn't be long." And George zipped off as fast as he could.

"Get behind me, both of you!" Foduck ordered, and Emily and Theodore didn't hesitate for a second, so they both quickly moved to hide behind their friend for protection.

When Oliver opened his eyes again, Foduck was giving him a far more intimidating look than he had given Theodore.

"Bully my friends again, and you'll suffer the consequences." The safety tug warned him, and then he aimed his fire hose at him again.

...

And Oliver did indeed suffer from the consequences. The Dispatcher found out what was going on after George had reported everything, and the Dispatcher sent Oliver home with a furious complaint to his harbour about the former V tug's behaviour.

Theodore was very relieved indeed.

But what made things even better was when he and Emily spent the evening watching the sunset together, and also of what had happened when he was watching the sunset with her.

"I love you, Theodore." Emily had whispered to him

Theodore felt his bumpers tingle.

"I love you too Emily."

Emily just smiled an even bigger smile at him, and the two tugs then continued to watch the sun set over the Big Harbour.


End file.
